


A Case Christmas

by flightinflame



Series: A Case of Creatures [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Turns out rescuing Credence was the easy bit.  Now Newt is trying to raise him, and he thinks he needs some positive experiences.  He knows muggles celebrate Christmas.  Shame some of the plants are toxic and Niffler is after the tinsel...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/gifts).



> Thanks to shadowhaloedangel for proofreading this for me. Any mistakes are my own.

It turns out that smuggling Credence out of the country, when he was wanted by all of MACUSA, and officially believed to be dead, wasn't the hard part. It wasn't even close to the hardest part. Taking care of him was proving to be a challenge, and then there were other things that were worrying Newt. He wanted to take care of Credence, but he knew nothing about what a young man like him might need when starting a new life. That was why he had sent word to Tina asking for help.

Credence stood beside Newt, bowing his head slightly in order to seem smaller, to disappear a little. Dougal stared up at Credence curiously then ran off, returning a few moments later with a gift of a few leaves and some sugar lumps. Credence blinked, and Newt gently prodded him.  
"You can eat the sugar lumps if you would like."  
"Thank you Mr. Scamander." Credence murmured, crouching down to take the sugar cube. 

"Good work there Dougal." Newt grinned, and the demiguise walked away. Newt glanced over, trying not to let himself feel too emotional at the sudden obvious bliss that spread across Credence's face at the taste of sweetness. Seeing how Credence had been hurt, all he had been denied, hurt Newt just as much as seeing a hippogriff in a cage.  
It just wasn't right. Still, he had sent a letter to Tina asking for advice, and for now he would just try and make Credence comfortable.

"Talk me through the menus?" He prompted gently. Credence turned to the food, starting to list off the range of options that were eaten by the various creatures. He stumbled occasionally, but he was learning, and Newt felt proud.

There was a knock, echoing down from the roof, and Newt tensed, glancing at Credence and then up.  
"Credence. Go and hide by the bowtruckle tree." He ordered, and Credence slipped away. If anyone had worked out that Credence was here, it could be a problem. And if Credence got panicked, it would be a big problem. So it was best to just get him out of the way.

Wand drawn, Newt slipped up the steps, and opened the case, painfully aware that the last time someone had knocked he had come face to face with dozens of senior wizards and nearly got executed. He could only hope that this time it wouldn't be quite so terrible.

Tina looked down at him from his cabin.  
"You were in New York." Newt informed her, frowning a little. She shook her head.  
"I was. Then you needed help. Director Graves has ordered me and Queenie to take the rest of the week off, so we can help you and... your guest settle in."  
"Thank you, but really, we are quite settled, he's learning which foods are needed by different creatures remarkably well, and Dougal seems quite fond of him-" Newt murmured, his gaze fixed on Tina's shoulder. She reached into the case and grabbed his wrist, guiding him out. His murmur of protest was stopped when he saw Jacob standing there. Jacob raised one hand in greeting, and Newt echoed the gesture.  
"It's... It's good to see you again." He murmured. "I thought... that you had had your memories..." He paused, unsure how to phrase the topic gently. Queenie leaned in and kissed Jacob on the cheek, and Jacob smiled.  
"I did. But that thing of yours, it only gets rid of bad memories. One look at Queenie's beautiful face and it all came back. The girls here tell me you need some help."

"I only asked for their advice as to what Credence should wear." Newt murmured. "There really was no need for you all to come here."  
"Humor me." Tina murmured. "Now, where is he?"

"He's down in the case. I can get him if you'd like?" Newt asked, clambering back down the ladder and calling out. Credence soon emerged, one of the bowtruckles clung to his wrist.  
"It grabbed me and it won't let go Mister Scamander."  
"Here, like this..." Newt showed him how to gently distract the creature, and guide it onto another surface. "You just put him back. Queenie and Jacob and Tina are upstairs. Is it okay if they come in?"

Credence nodded, and ducked down, then carefully lifted the bowtruckle and returned it to the others. Newt in turn hurried up the steps to tell them they could come in. Jacob climbed down first, followed by Queenie, who waved one hand in greeting at Credence. The boy blinked, but echoed her movement.  
"I saw you in mother's crowds..." He muttered, and she nodded.  
"You did dearie. Tina wanted me to keep an eye on you, and... oh, she told me all about you and it's just..." Queenie stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around him. Newt looked away, and then wondered where Tina had got to.

He climbed back up the steps.  
"You coming in?"  
"Not quite yet." She said softly. "I need to speak to you first."  
"Oh..." Reluctantly Newt climbed out of his case, then lowered the lid and sat on it, hands gripping the edges white knuckled. "You really didn't have to come all this way. I appreciate it, but honestly, Credence and I are fine. There is nothing you need to worry about."

"Newt." Tina said seriously, trying to get him to focus. "I know you were worried about his clothes when Credence kept undoing his belt. But you need to ... Credence's mother used to beat him."  
"I know." Newt said quickly. "You told me. And then you defended him, and lost your role as an auror."  
"Yes." Tina sighed, and the look on her face was one that Newt had seen dozens of times before, on the faces of his family and classmates. It wasn't a look he enjoyed seeing. "But we're talking about his mother right now. She used to beat him with his belt."

"Alright, now, I know she was not a good woman, and I'm trying to teach him that, but I really don't see the relevance-"  
"He thinks you're going to beat him." Tina explained and Newt frowned, ducking his head and scuffing at his hair.  
"That can't be right. I have no reason to hurt him, he did nothing wrong, and I wouldn't."  
"I know." Tina said, and now her voice was more gentle. "I know you wouldn't. But Credence hasn't known much kindness. So he doesn't realise."  
"Oh." Newt muttered. "So he... he's been expecting me to beat him... he asked... about the Cruciatus curse. I was worried he wanted to learn it but... oh... oh dear. The poor boy."

Tina reached out to ruffle Newt's hair.  
"It’s okay." She said softly. "He's safe now. Queenie's going to talk to him."  
"Thank you."

***

Queenie knew that she gave good cuddles. She had the right body and spirit for it, and she had heard enough people relax in her arms. But for Credence, he seemed so much calmer that she didn't want to let go, the chorus of 'wrong evil bad sin' fading under her gentle touch.

"It's okay Credence." She murmured softly. "I got you."  
"Thank you ma'am..." He whispered, his voice shaking a little, and she could hear his thoughts loud enough to hurt. 'Evil shouldn't want to bother the woman should let go she'll be angry Mister Scamander will be furious and the belt'  
"Hey." She interrupted the thoughts as gently as she could. "It's okay. Now, you look at me, there you go sweetie, you can do that... just perfect. Now, you're going to do something for me, do you understand?"  
He nodded quickly, and she smiled, touched by his desire to help her, to be good.

"Let me take a look at those clothes of yours?" She prompted, then cast a quick charm over his pants, changing the so that they fitted more comfortably and ensuring that they wouldn't need his belt to hold them up any more. The belt itself vanished, appearing curled up on the table near by. "Isn't that better?"

Credence reached down, realising his belt was missing, and the noise rapidly increased, his thoughts screaming at her that he was bad, unmanageable, and he sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself as he began to cry.

Queenie reached out towards him, overwhelmed by the waves of emotion pouring from him, her own eyes growing damp.

"Easy now..." Jacob spoke softly as he approached. "Now Queenie, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Credence's thoughts quieted, just a little, and Queenie spoke.  
"I didn't want him having a belt any more because it's... it's horrible, and he should be free." Queenie explained, then risked a glance at Credence. Slowly Credence nodded and she managed a damp smile.  
"So I made his clothes better. Only..."  
"I should have it with me sir." Credence mumbled, gazing at the floor. "I'd be in so much trouble if Mother knew I didn't have-"  
"Alright." Jacob spoke slowly, and Queenie could hear him combing his thoughts, trying to find a solution. "How about you wear it for now, but you keep what Queenie did for your pants? They fit you better now, and that way if you want to get rid of it later, you can..."

Credence nodded slowly, and his guilt and fear subsided a little. There was still more fear and anger tangled up in his mind than Queenie wanted there to be, but at least for now, this was something.

***

"If he's so afraid..." Newt spoke carefully, glancing at his case every couple of seconds. Tina stood back, letting him work through his thoughts. "We should do something for him. It is approaching Christmas, it's an important festival for mu-for No Maj's. We should celebrate it. Give him something to enjoy."

"It's a good idea Newt, but me and Queenie, we... we don't celebrate that kind of thing."  
"It's like birthdays." Newt said, and he opened up the case. "It might not be yours, but you celebrate to help your friend enjoy the day, and then you swap. If you wish someone a happy birthday you don't expect for them to say the same to you. This matters to him. So we are doing it." 

With that final word he dropped out of sight, leaving Tina to chase after him.

"Credence!" Newt called out, having grabbed a passing book from the shelf, then beamed to see that Credence was sat listening to Queenie, Jacob sat protectively near by. After a moment or two he noticed them, and gave a cheerful wave. "I have made a decision."  
"Oh?" Jacob asked, and Credence looked over at him.  
"We are having Christmas." Newt explained, flicking his book open and staring at the page in front of him, "Now, I'm afraid it's a little late in the year for an Advent Calendar, but we can decorate the case, cook a family meal, maybe even exchange some gifts. Does that sound like an alright Christmas Credence?" Newt asked, his fingers twitching with his desire to write down the information, to plan it all to perfection.

Credence shrugged a little.  
"It's an important Muggle holiday." Newt prompted. "For someone like you, it must matter."  
"Mother said that celebrating Christmas was sinful." He explained, seeming to shrink back into his dark coat - Newt could have sworn it didn't fit so well earlier. "We were to hand out leaflets and draw attention to the evil that was invading our world. Not waste our time on anything foolish like celebration."

"I... must say that I do not like your mother very much. She does seem to have been of the view that anything that could bring even the slightest joy was sinful." Newt explained, as Tina excused herself. She didn't go far, just to the side of the case where she pressed her hands against the cold surface. She looked back at the sound of quiet laughter from Credence, the young man’s face lighting up for a moment and then he looked serious again. Tina was hopeful that now at least, he would start to laugh. 

“I celebrate Christmas.” Jacob said softly. “Always have. If you want, I can help decorate the case.”  
“That would be good.” Newt answered, flashing a bright smile at him, then returning his gaze to the floor.

“Can we make some popcorn?” Jacob asked. “Credence and I can make a popcorn string.”  
“Accio corn.” Newt murmured, and grabbed the corn on the cob that floated over to them. Queenie flicked her wand, and the kernels popped, stacking up together. She pulled out a string and needle from her handbag.  
“Here…” She handed it over to Jacob, and he started to talk Credence through the creation of the ornament.

***

“No.” Newt crossed his arms, staring at what Tina had brought. “We aren’t putting up holly, it’s poisonous. Or mistletoe. It’s poisonous and it makes people kiss. We don’t need anyone eating it. It could make the Occamy turn orange.”

Tina arched an eyebrow but agreed, returning the leaves to her handbag and watching as Queenie directed the string of popcorn to wrap around a small tree.  
“Alright.” Tina sighed. “What about this?” She reached into her bag once more, and pulled out a long strand of silver tinsel which sparkled in the light.

“That…” Newt started, then fell silent for a moment as the tinsel disappeared. “Might not be the best of ideas. Come back here you…”

Tina watched as he chased after the Niffler, which was hightailing it through the case, the tinsel poking out from its pouch. Newt caught the Niffler and turned it upside down, tickling it until the tinsel fell back out. Newt returned it, holding his creature in one hand and the tinsel in the other.  
“I think that it might be.” Tina agreed, hiding a laugh. “But at least it won’t poison anyone, so we’ll use it.”

“Mister Scamander?” Credence called out, and Newt raced over to him.  
“What’s wrong Credence?”  
“The bowtruckles are in the Christmas tree.” Credence pointed, and Pickett stuck his head out from around the lapel of his coat, then returned to his hiding place and made a confused squeak.  
“That’s alright Credence.” Newt smiled. “They are having fun, aren’t you all, there you go, you’ve got a new tree to explore, and you can eat some of the popcorn, just don’t eat it all before the end of the week alright?”  
The bowtruckles continued to explore, and Credence watched them, entranced by the creatures.

***

Newt had been handing out presents to each of the creatures, Credence by his side. It was important for him to understand what would be considered a suitable treat for each animal.  
“So Fwoopers particularly enjoy raisins, but if they have more than ten they start to levitate, and Graphorns are fond of anything blue. As for the Niffler, well…” He pointed over to the niffler cave, which was full of gold and other treasures, and some silver tinsel that had been surrendered to him. “He’s already got more than enough.” He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small silver coin.  
“Here you go, you little thief. Happy Yule.”  
The Niffler reached for the coin, taking it with both paws and carefully arranging it in pride of place among his collection.  
Credence’s eyes shone a little as he watched. He always looked almost close to tears when he saw Newt talking gently to the creatures. Newt concentrated hard, trying to call to Queenie in his head, to tell her that Credence needed to be held. He wasn’t good at the hugging himself, but he could tell that it was needed.

“Here sweeties!” Queenie called out. “Come and sit down, we have cocoa…” She leaned against Jacob’s hand. “I’ve cooked some strudel, and Jacob has made cakes for everyone.”

Newt hurried back, sitting in the seat closest to the door in case any of the animals needed him. Credence sat between him and Queenie, Queenie’s arm around his shoulder for a moment as his eyes closed in benediction.

“After we’ve had food, Teenie and I are going to help you with some clothes – we’ve brought them with us, but we need to charm them to be the right size and the right colours for you.”  
“Th…thank you Ma’am.” Credence mumbled, before closing his eyes the way Newt always saw him do before meals. He moved his mouth in silence, and then looked up, smiling at the others and enjoying the meal. 

Newt knew that both Jacob and Queenie were wonderful cooks, but it worried him how grateful Credence was for every bite of food. He was relieved that his mother had been killed before Newt met Credence. He would have hated to have been in the same room as her.

Conversation was quiet through dinner, as they focused on eating the meal in front of them. It was only as Tina floated the plates back out to the kitchen that Credence spoke.  
“I am afraid I don’t have any presents to give you. You have all been so kind and I don’t want to seem ungrateful.” He explained, and Queenie flinched, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  
“You don’t. It isn’t your fault. You aren’t bad.” She told him, her voice a little emotional. Credence looked down, and Newt swallowed.  
“You helped with the creatures.” He pointed out, and Credence nodded again. “That’s enough.”

Credence let out a sudden yelp of surprise, jumping in his chair, and Newt turned to see that Niffler was sat on his lap, digging one claw into its pouch. Slowly, it pulled out a small brown muggle coin with a lady sat on one side – a halfpenny, one that Newt had been carrying in his pocket back in England. He placed it in front of Credence. Niffler then reached in again, and pulled out another coin. He repeated the action until there were a pile of five coins on the table in front of Credence, and then scurried away.

Credence stared at the coins in shock.  
“Oh… Um, Mister Scamander? Do… do you think these are for me?”  
“I think so.” Newt reassured him.  
“We should each have one.” Credence murmured, then shivered. “Mister Graves gave me a necklace, and if I needed him… I could touch it and he would know. He could come and help me.” He fidgeted awkwardly. “I know it wasn’t… I know he wasn’t a good man. But he was kind to me… and…” He swallowed and shrugged. “Can you do something with these? So we can each have one?”

“I think I can do that.” Newt agreed, concentrating and enchanting each coin in turn. “Here, it’ll call the others if needed. Credence, if you hold it tightly in one hand the others will turn black, Queenie it will turn pink, Tina it’ll turn blue, for me green and for Jacob orange.”  
“Th…thank you.” Credence handed out the coins, and tucked his own into his pocket. 

Newt smiled proudly, making a mental note to get Niffler some kind of special treat for that. 

***

After dinner had been tidied away and the last chores had been done, everyone headed to bed. Jacob and Queenie had been sleeping in the shed in the case, Tina on the bed in case the door was opened, and Newt sleeping out in one of the microhabitats, near the occamy babies in case they needed any help during the night. Credence had chosen to sleep near the Christmas tree, still full of bowtruckles.

Queenie looked over at the young man, amazed by how his long body curled up beneath it, a soft smile on his lips. She knew he still had a long way to go, but she was proud of what he had achieved so far. 

Jacob wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek, and she could feel his thoughts flood through her, a sense of love and devotion, and a pride aimed towards her that left her smiling.  
“You really think I’m good with children sweetie?”  
Jacob answered her with a kiss.


End file.
